


What's Wrong With a Little Theft Now and Again?

by RedJumper



Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, Kleptomaniac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24632032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedJumper/pseuds/RedJumper
Summary: It's basically just Tony as a kleptomaniac.
Series: Five Prompts - Ncis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780195
Kudos: 14





	What's Wrong With a Little Theft Now and Again?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from ncis five prompts april 2019 on livejournal - 4. Plot bunny: He/She might work at NCIS and believe in justice, but that doesn’t prevent them from having committed a series of crimes. And so far, nobody had a clue. (Choose one of these characters: Tony, Abby, McGee or Palmer).
> 
> It's basically just Tony as a kleptomaniac. I blame my ex for this idea - even though she's not really a kleptomaniac and just jokes about it.
> 
> i don't own characters.

Really, the fact Tony hasn't been caught yet is astonishing. People trust law enforcement and a pretty face way too easily. Or maybe learning his seduction techniques from classic Hollywood movies - with a touch of James Bond for good measure - was the best idea he ever had. Well the best idea after, stealing from his mother’s friend’s house when he was just six years old, of course. 

Women really have to be more careful about what men they let into their houses - Tony's not even the worst of them. All he does is steal a piece of jewellery or two, maybe also a trinket if he's feeling particularly risky. He investigated many murders of one night stands gone wrong while working in Baltimore, even in NCIS there have been a few cases of marines being a victim of a house burglary turned bad. Maybe that's how he's gotten away with it for so long, he knows how to. There was that time in Philly where a case report of the theft of a -apparently more expensive than Tony had thought- handheld mirror landed on his desk. When he was asked about it, he just said he ‘had no leads and had filed it away’ - if filing was another name for burning it in his fireplace.

It became worse - and a lot more risky - once he joined NCIS but it also became more fun. Whenever there was a particularly bad case or Gibbs wrote a bad report about him or Ziva and McGee insulted him yet again, he went out and proved he was in fact talented, that he did have the skills of a federal agent. That he was smart and his charm could get him places. That his talking was useful - distraction is key after all. Leaving some woman’s apartment with his keys, wallet and a small blue shell in his pockets gave him more confidence than his co-workers ever could. That's why he keeps doing it after all.


End file.
